Happy ending or not?
by EkFlamation
Summary: One-short about how naruto gets sasuke back.


Happy ending or not?

AN: This is my first Naruto fic and hopefully this chapter will be well received. I'm just writing this so that I can be a beta reader, I don't really have the skill to write super cool stories.

Pein was dead.

Uzumaki Naruto made sure of that. The bastard had killed the closest person he had as a father, Jiraiya, leaving Naruto with regrets as he never told the old codger what he honestly thought and felt for him. It sucks, it's true what they say, you never really know what you have until it's gone.

His body hadn't been retrieved and the only thing that could validate his existence was his numerous publishing of Icha Icha books and his engraved name on Hero's Memorial Stone. He had died with honor, like the great shinobi he was.

Naruto had cried for him, unable to tell him now that he loved him, to thank him for everything Ero-sennin taught him, each teaching a weapon that enable Naruto to survive and fulfill his dream.

Naruto was the Rokudaime Hokage.

Tsunade-baachan was dead as well, her deceased body a putrid remain in her grave. She too had died like a Shinobi, killing Konan with a nasty punch to the face, severing her head from her neck in a geyser like spout. She was eviscerated by Samehada, nearly killing Kisame in the process, the cursed blade ruining her enticing beauty.

One Raikiri later and Jaws had left the world of the living, his heart punctured by Kakashi-sensei's S-Ranked jutsu.

Akatsuki was all but dead, except for one nifty fucker, one annoying pain in the ass, Uchiha Madara. That old fuck had managed to outlive the Shodaime and was still kicking it, bringing us up to date with Naruto's current predicament.

But we won't start there yet.

You probably want to know how Naruto became Rokudaime, ne.

Pein was no more, a precisely timed Rasenshuriken and he too joined the fates of his fellow Akatsuki members.

After Madara escaped the utter annihilation of Akatsuki, the entire village of Otogakure was destroyed in Naruto's grief, and like Itachi, only one survived.

One stupid, egotistical, duck-headed Uchiha.

After beating him senseless and escaping Sasuke's version of the Tsukyomi, the two paired off.

Flashback

"Haven't you had enough dobe?" Sasuke demanded, panting a bit thanks to Naruto. It seemed the Uchiha had yet to change his wardrobe, still in the same clothes he'd been wearing when he was fifteen. A baggy white blouse (I have no idea what it's called in Japanese, so don't bitch), black shinobi pants and sandals with the purple rope wrapped around his waist.

Since Orochimaru's death, Sasuke himself had become Otokage.

Naruto glared at him from the opposite end of the spectrum. Blue eyes filled with rage at the man who he had considered a brother. Brushing the bangs out of his eyes, Naruto charged once more, moving at supersonic's speeds to swing a nasty right hook at the Uchiha. Unfortunately, Sasuke too could move at supersonic speed, ducking and landing a shot to Naruto's sternum, blowing him backwards a couple of yards.

"I've been meaning to ask, why are you wearing the Yondaime's jacket?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stood up, brushing the dirt off of it.

"I'm his legacy Sasuke. I'm his son." Naruto spat, standing regally, looking like a spitting image of the Yondaime Hokage. He was wearing a tight black shirt, covered by an orange jounin vest. He too was wearing black shinobi pants tucked into his black combat boots, and over that was the Yondaime's jacket, and in kanji, 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' was stenciled in on the back. Orange flames licked the bottom of the jacket, giving him an all more threatening appearance.

"No way." Sasuke growled. How could the dobe, the village idiot be the Yondaime's son?

"Everyone in Konoha knows it, you would of too if you hadn't been a traitor." Naruto responded, getting ready to attack again.

"It's of little consequence, you were fated to die by my hands tonight, just like Itachi!" Sasuke snapped, illuminated by the pale moonlight in the dark night.

Naruto didn't reply. He would kill both his brothers, that teme…Naruto thought. Perhaps I can't save him.

"What's wrong dobe? You plan on calling out for help from the Kyuubi, brother?" Sasuke said cackling, his evil Mangekyo Sharingan boring into Naruto's eyes. Suddenly, Sasuke began running through a familiar set of hand seals. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" He bellowed, spewing a large fireball at Naruto.

Acting instinctively in self preservation, Naruto went through a familiar hand seal himself and disappeared from Sasuke's line of sight, reappearing once more in front of him, landing an uppercut the Uchiha never saw coming. As soon as the punch landed, the very brute force of it sent Sasuke up into the air, followed by Naruto who appeared right underneath him.

When did the dobe learn Shadow of the Dancing Leaf?

It was Sasuke's last thought before letting out a gut wrenching scream as Naruto landed several bone breaking punches in successions to Sasuke's back, before a kage bunshin appeared and kicked him higher up into the air.

Before Sasuke could react, Naruto appeared above him and landed a brutal kick to his face sending him crashing back down to the Oto dirt with a loud crash.

Naruto stood over his opponent, panting, before hearing an all too familiar screech. As he turned around, Sasuke slammed the Chidori into his chest, sending Naruto flying back.

That ought to have killed him. I bet he wasn't expecting me to use the substitution jutsu with a mud clone.

Naruto flew back and landed with a thud, surprising Sasuke as it poofed out of existence. A kage bunshin? When? Sasuke thought in obvious panic.

Sasuke turned around, eyes wide too see a smiling Naruto. "You thought you had me there, ne?" Sasuke growled and began charging up his chakra.

"Just like last time, dobe." Sasuke grinned maniacally, surging up his chakra for another Chidori.

"I've picked up some things since last time Sasuke. Look underneath the underneath." Naruto said, before releasing a huge spike of chakra, serving only to intimidate Sasuke once again. Naruto held out his right hand, a kage bunshin popping into existence to help him out with this next attack. Naruto used the palm of his hand as a focal point to charge up a rotating sphere of chakra. Swirls of chakra began to make the rotation get faster as the kage bunshin began to pour elemental chakra into it, sparks shooting off in random directions, poofing the bunshin out of existence.

"Is that a combination of the Chidori and a Rasengan?" Sasuke demanded angrily.

Naruto only smiled as the Rasengan continued rotating powerfully in his hand, encased in sparks of lightning chakra. "Yea, Kaka-baka helped me out with this one."

"Time to die, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, sprinting towards him, Chidori in hand, ready to extinguish the life of Uzumaki Naruto. "Chidori!" Sasuke bellowed, leaping towards him thrusting his attack.

"Raiton: Rasengan!" Naruto yelled, sprinting and leaping towards Sasuke, thrusting his technique at him.

The two powerful attacks were on a dead end collision course, Sasuke grinning, knowing that this would kill Naruto, because Uchiha blood ran thick in his veins. Then just before the two jutsus could collide, there was a golden flash and Naruto vanished from sight.

"What!" Sasuke snapped, surveying the area for Naruto's whereabouts. Then he screamed as Naruto reappeared behind him, thrusting his jutsu into Sasuke's vulnerable back. The Raiton Rasengan grinded into the Uchiha's back sending him spinning out of control, landing unceremoniously on the hard earth.

"How?" He demanded, tears in his eyes, how could he have been defeated?

"I told you, look underneath the underneath, foolish brother." Naruto said condescendingly, "When I used the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf and attacked, I planted a Jutsu-shiki on your back and used my dad's famed jutsu, the Hiriashin no jutsu and disappeared from your visible line of sight and appeared behind you. You were too cocky Sasuke, too busy attacking straight forward that you never would have thought of me attacking from behind."

Sasuke spat out blood, staining the dirt in which he lay. "Fuck you jinchiruuki, son of the Yondaime." He spat out, before slipping into a black abyss.

Naruto rushed over to his fallen brother, staring at him with cold, calculating eyes, waiting for the hebi-teme to attack once again. Convinced that Sasuke was done for the count, he crouched low and held him to his chest. "I only did this because I love you, brother. I had to save you, even if you didn't want to be saved." Naruto held the unconscious Uchiha, before disappearing from sight in a yellow flash.

End of Flashback

Three Years Later

Hokage's Office

"Uchiha Madara's been spotted again, Sasuke." The reigning Hokage said to his best friend, on the other side of the desk. The Rokudaime Naruto stood up, weary of his position as leader of Konoha, it did get tiring sometimes. The eighteen year old Hokage stared out of the window, where there was a beautiful village he swore to protect.

Sasuke walked over to his best friend, the jounin placing a hand on the Rokudaime's shoulder. "We'll get the bastard, even if it kills us."

"I know, brother, I know." Naruto said smiling. "He's going to return to Konoha soon, and when he does, we'll be ready. But until then we'll train, and then we'll destroy Uchiha Madara." The young Hokage smiled at the prospect.

AN: Happy ending or not? Up for you to speculate, but only for me to know (smiles)


End file.
